


Yuma has fun with a bird and cat

by TheHamn8r



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamn8r/pseuds/TheHamn8r
Summary: was on fanfiction.net, but got someone telling me to edit it or remove it from the site or I'd lose my FFN account. basically a threesome between Yuma, Tori and Cathy





	Yuma has fun with a bird and cat

"Yeah, it sure is," Yuma said, draping his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

They were alone at Yuma's home, Kari with her friend Brianna and his grandma was at a reunion. That left Yuma and Tori alone at home to do whatever they want. They had been dating for two years since the Barians were defeated, and Shark and Rio were back to their side. The happy boyfriend and girlfriend were now 16, and were sitting on Yuma's couch, watching a movie. However, neither of them was paying much attention to the movie. They were paying more attention to each other. Tori was wearing a low-cut green shirt that hugged her body tight and showed off her toned stomach. She also wearing pink short shorts, which hugged her ass tight. Yuma was wearing a black muscle shirt with slacks. He also wore the necklace that Astral once inhabited. Tori noticed the bulge in Yuma's pants, and started rubbing it with her hand.

"Looks like someone is thinking some naughty thoughts."

Yuma groaned at her touch, but replied by pinching her erect nipples.

"Look who's talking, Ms. Diamond Nipples."

Yuma started kissing her on the lips, which she happily returned. This went on for about 10 minutes before Yuma pulled back.

"So, how much longer before your family gets home?"

"My sister's likely having another one of her 'slumber parties' with Brianna, and my granny's gone for the whole weekend."

"Why'd you use air quotes when you said 'slumber parties'?"

"Oh, well, they had a slumber party here a few years back, and I found out it was actually to have a sex session. Since then, they've been having them at her place. Of course, when Bronk is gone."

"So, you were a peeking tom, eh?"

"I guess so." Yuma looked out the window, and saw what looked like cat ears. "And speaking of which, looks like we've got a kitty watching us, and I have a feeling I know who it is."

Yuma and Tori slowly walked to the window, and saw their silver-haired friend Cathy. She jumped at being caught and tried to run, but until she heard the tone of Tori's voice.

"Would the kitty like a sausage?"

Cathy turned around, revealing her generous D-cups in a gray shirt with a kitten in the center. She was also wearing purple shorts. She also had a couple kitten hairpins holding the cat-ear shapes on her head.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Cathy asked in a timid voice. "I mean, he's your boyfriend."

"I don't mind, and I don't think my boyfriend would mind either."

Cathy looked, and saw he was erect. So she went to the door, and walked in.

"Don't worry, Cathy. We'll have lots of fun."

Cathy nodded, and they went upstairs.

-a few minutes later-

"Wow," Yuma said. "This is like a dream."

He was looking at the two girls before him. Tori and Cathy were both naked before him. Tori was smiling while Cathy was nervous.

"Oh, come on, Cathy. Lighten up." Yuma gave her tits a soft squeeze. "Your tits are nice and perky."

Cathy then felt a hand smack her ass.

"Yeah, and your ass is nice and spankable," Tori said, squeezing her buttocks. "And it's so soft."

"Th-th-thank you," Cathy said through her moans.

"Now, how about a double boobjob?"

Yuma got on the bed, arms behind his head and cock standing erect to the ceiling. Tori walked over to him, wrapping her tits around the right side of it. She nodded to Cathy, who slowly walked over, wrapping her tits around the left half. They started off slow, making him groan. After a few minutes, he asked them to speed it up. They did as he asked, while also using their tongues to lick the head. The girls moaned as their nipples poked each other's tits. This continued for about 10 minutes when Yuma came all over them. They licked each other clean, and got ready for the main event. Tori laid on her back, and Yuma prodded her entrance.

"Yuma, please, fuck my pussy. It's all right. Today's a safe day."

Yuma did as she said, plunging straight into her pussy. Cathy watched them intently, amazed that Yuma's cock could fit inside of Tori's pussy. She'd only used dildos, and none of them ever came close to the size of Yuma's cock. After a few minutes, they came in unison, covering the bed with their juices. Yuma pulled out, and Cathy looked in awe as semen leaked out of Tori. The couple turned to Cathy, who blushed as red as the scales on Slifer the Sky Dragon. She lays on her back, exposing her pussy to him.

"Just be gentle, okay? It's my first time. And please use a condom."

Yuma nodded, and had Tori get one. She opened a drawer, and pulled a box. She took one of the packs, and unwrapped it. She used her mouth to put the condom on his cock, putting the tip in her mouth, and sliding her head until the condom was snug tight.

"You always know how to put it on in a sexy way."

"Thank you. Now, give her a good dicking."

"I will."

Yuma gently prodded her entrance, quickly plunging his entire length into her. Cathy yelped in pain, but Tori soothed it by rubbing her boobs. Yuma quickly started thrusting in and out of her like a piston. He continued like this for about five minutes before he suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I think you should be on top now."

"Okay."

Yuma laid on his back, and Cathy started hopping up and down. After a few minutes, Cathy felt something big and plastic enter her asshole. She looked and saw Tori with a huge strap-on fucking her ass. She also tweaked her nipples while she kissed Cathy on the lips. This sight made Yuma thrust his hips to meet Cathy's. This went on for ten minutes before Yuma and Cathy came hard. Cathy pulled out and the girls got the semen from the condom. They all cuddled up, unaware of a camera that someone had disguised as a kitten hairpin, saw what happened, and intended to get a taste of Yuma's cock.


End file.
